Phuckoph
'''Phuckoph - If You Don't Like Our Games You Can Phuck Right Oph '''is a highly advanced video gaming company, founded by Aphucken Idiot. They are known mostly for creating one of the worlds most ground breaking, and unique consoles yet, known as the Toasti. They are also known for their very technologically advanced comic, known as "Icing Ironic", and responsible for the masterpiece known as the Grifon Rae Chronicles, an anime 5 years in the making. They have been known to have founded some of the most brilliant buisiness tactics, which can be seen on their fantastically built blogs "Leaving For Attention", which is a sad blog about leaving, however gaining attention, so it makes it all the better, and they come back due to gypsy curse and "Wow... I didn't know people... cared about me...", all that and more is made by Phuckoph. Games *Coolmath's Lemonade Stand 2 Comics *Icing Ironic A comic that will make you laugh. It will make you cry, as you see the daily life of Icing Ironic. Consoles *Toasti A highly advanced video gaming console, that solves world hunger, and combines Toasters with gaming, and is a truly ground breaking idea. *Toesti An updated version of Toasti coming out soon, set to release near the end of the year. Truly the update is only made just to increase the lifetime of the already thriving console. This update will allow people with no arms to be able to play the beloved Toasti, hence why the update is called "Toesti". It is also for people who have raging boners towards feet. In addition to the Foot Support of the console, there are also several new controllers that come with, including a Bagel, Rye Bread, and Sour Dough. Shows *SwegLarry In this heart wrenching story, it tells the tale of Larry, who goes on many adventures with his sister Wendy, attempting to flee their past life to get something better... but will they achieve it? *Grifon Rae The two part anime, that tells the story of Grifon Rae, a local candie shoup owner, who made a shop with his friend, "AYYYYE", and their attempts to gain money in a broken economy. The struggle for success is real, but they keep pushing forward. *Nice Spam...? A story of one man posting a meme, and one response, leading to complete utter chaos. What will they do, when they found out that Santumerino was spamming this entire time?? Or was he? *Rise of the SantumBots The tragic story of a man creating a bot that became intelligent enough to reproduce by building clones of itself. Employees *The Man Who Put Life Into Icing Ironic, Icing Ironic *The Creator of Minecraft, Notch. *Manufacturer of Memes, and Professional Cunt, Luke Trivia *Phuckoph has officially revealed at E3 2017, that they are indeed apart of the Logang, and not a Jake Pauler. "We hope despite potential disagreements, you can still love us as a company. Thank you for understanding, everyone" *Phuckoph revealed that, while researching in their laboratories, it is scientifically proven It's time to ditch Skype and TeamSpeak. Discord is the first all-in-one voice and text chat for gamers that's free, secure, and works on both your desktop and phone. Stop paying for TeamSpeak servers and hassling with Skype. Simplify your life. *Phuckoph has bought Coolmath games for 17.3 billion dollars on March 28th, 2018. This means they have taken over some of the major Coolmath series, such as "Lemonade Stand" and "Run 2". **Phuckoph has stated they plan on making a sequel to Lemonade Stand, and they're thinking about making "Run 2 2", though this is all speculation. Category:Companies Category:Game Companies Category:Fan Companies